The present invention relates to a prosthetic implant device, and more particularly to such implants which include at least two portions which need to be secured or attached together.
Heretofore, various types of attachment mechanisms have been utilized to secure two portions or layers of implants together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,400 to Shen et al. discloses a polyethylene layer which is presumably molded onto a metallic support member via reverse tapered holes in the metallic member so that the polymeric layer is securely connected to the metallic member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,550 to Rostoker et al. discloses a porous fiber metal structure adapted for attachment to a prosthesis. The fiber metal material is molded directly into the desired shape using dies and punches. The fiber metal is then sintered together to form metallurgical bonds between the fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,123 to Hahn discloses a metallic bone implant having a porous metallic surface layer. The porous layer may be secured to the implant by plasma spraying the porous coating thereto or by other suitable means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,086 to Whiteside et al. discloses a shim to increase the effective thickness of a femoral knee. The pegs 18 and 18' on the femoral component may be inserted through openings 26 and 26' in the shim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,915 to Epinette discloses a hip prosthesis which includes two packing pieces attached thereto by a stud with a frustroconical head that engages a dovetail-shaped channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,724 to Rhenter et al. discloses a femoral hip prosthesis in which the mounting of the neck 17 on the pin 1 has been achieved by means of a setting screw 23.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,219 to Pratt et al. discloses a prosthesis including a porous surface comprised of a layered metal mesh structure and a process for fabricating the mesh screen structure for bonding to the prosthesis. The mesh may be bonded to a thin substrate which can then be cut or formed and applied to the body of a prosthesis on a flat surface as in FIG. 3 of Pratt et al. or contoured into specific shapes by processes such as creep forming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,271 to Sump discloses a prosthesis with a porous surface in which the porous coating is preformed directly into the desired shape which corresponds to the preselected surface of the prosthesis. The preform porous coating is then overlaid onto the preselected surface, compressed, and heated to adhere the preform to the prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,271 to Bolesky et al. discloses a prosthesis including porous surfaces which are either molded and compressed directly into shape or compressed and cut directly into shape. A polyethylene layer is molded onto the intermediate metal reinforcing layer and the porous bottom base layer. The porous layer is metallurgically bonded to the reinforcing layer. The attachment of the polyethylene layer is enhanced by penetration of the polyethylene into the porous material via openings in the reinforcing layer.
U.K. Patent Application GB 2 142 544 A to Medcraft discloses a method of making a surgical implant including diffusion bonding a mesh sheet to a substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,106 to Cocco et al. discloses a connection for attaching metal foil to a plastic substrate. The connection includes a support base with at least one recess formed therein and a second flat material positioned on the base and at least one protuberance formed from the second material and extending into the recess at an angle to the horizontal plane of the second material. The innermost end of the protuberance in the recess is apertured. An adhesive is utilized in each cavity/recess which is bonded to the base and extends from the recess through the aperture to cover all exterior surfaces of the protuberance substantially flush to the outer surface of the second material.